microsoft_flight_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Microsoft Flight Simulator X
Microsoft Flight Simulator X is an installment in Microsoft's Flight Simulator game franchise that was released in 2006. FSX had fewer aircraft than Microsoft Flight Simulator 2004, but featured several brand-new ones. FSX also improved on graphics, scenery, sound, and weather from FS2004. The game also spawned the Deluxe Edition as well as the Acceleration expansion pack, both of which featured additional aircraft, more comprehensive multiplayer capabilities, more missions, and several minor updates and improvements. Later, the Gold Edition combined the Deluxe Edition and Acceleration expansion pack. In 2012, Microsoft ported Flight Simulator X's multiplayer capabilities to Steam, which re-enabled multiplayer capability after the shutdown of the GameSpy network utilized in the previous editions. Immediately after FSX's release, it became clear that most users would need to upgrade their hardware for the game to run. FSX was the first of the Microsoft Flight Simulator franchise titles to be released on DVD-ROM due to the game's 15GB space requirement. Users with only CD-ROM drives were forced to either upgrade to a computer with a DVD-ROM drive, or store and run the game on an external drive. Additionally, most computers that would run FS2004 with relative ease had trouble producing acceptable frame rates in FSX, even with graphics settings set to minimums. As a result, FS2004 continues to be more popular than FSX, although the latter was still enormously successful. Default User Aircraft Airbus A321-200 Air Creation Trike Ultralight AgustaWestland EH101 (Acceleration) Beechcraft Baron 58 Beechcraft King Air 350 Bell 206B Jetranger III Boeing 737-800 Boeing 747-400 McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet (Acceleration) Bombardier CRJ700 Learjet 45 Cessna 172S Skyhawk Cessna 280B Grand Caravan de Havilland Canada DHC-2 Beaver DG Flugzeugbau DG-808S Douglas DC-3 Extra EA-300S Grumman G-21A Goose (Deluxe) Maule M-7-260C (Deluxe) Mooney M20M North American P-51D Mustang (Acceleration) Piper J-3C-65 Cub Robinson R-22 Beta II Default AI-only Aircraft These aircraft are included with the simulator, but are not available to the user by default. They tend to have lower exterior model quality than the user aircraft. They can be made flyable by adding a 2D instrument panel in the game files. Some aircraft on this list were later modified to user aircraft in later editions of Microsoft Flight Simulator X. List: Bombardier DHC-8-100 Dash 8 General Motors TBM-1C Avenger Ghost Maule Orion McDonnell Douglas MD-83 Piper PA-28-180 Cherokee Default Scenery-only Aircraft These "aircraft" are parked on the ground in the various missions. For all intents and purposes, the simulator treats these aircraft as buildings, trees, and other similar scenery objects. They have extremely low exterior model quality and cannot be made flyable without advanced 3D-modeling and animation software. These aircraft are distinct from the visual models for the default user and AI-only aircraft. List: Aero L-39 Albatros (Acceleration) Aerospataile-BAC Concorde Airbus A380 Antonov An-225 Bell X-1E (Acceleration) Bell Boeing MV-22 Osprey (Acceleration) Boeing 737-400 Boeing 747-100 Shuttle Carrier Aircraft (Acceleration) Boeing 747-400 Boeing 787-8 Boeing B-52H Stratofortress McDonnell Douglas F/A-18C Hornet Cessna 182S Skylane Cessna 185 Skywagon Conviar B-58 Hustler (Acceleration) Douglas DC-3 Extra EA-300S General Dynamics F-16D Fighting Falcon (Acceleration) Hawker Sea Fury (Acceleration) Helio Stallion Jodel Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk (Acceleration) Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Boeing C-17 Globemaster III (Acceleration) McDonnell Douglas MD-83 Mooney M20M North American X-15 (Acceleration) Piper J-3C-65 Cub Piper PA-18 Super Cub Piper PA-28-180 Cherokee Rockwell B-1B Lancer (Acceleration) Schweizer SGS 2-32 Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk Sukhoi Su-37